Last Request
by SkylarOakenshield
Summary: What if Soap had a daughter? After his death and Makarov's death Price finally returns home where the world is slowly being put back together. How will Price adjust to his life back in England when he learns that the child is being put in his custody? Takes place after Modern Warfare 3!


**What if Soap had a daughter? After his death and Makarov's death Price finally returns home where the world is slowly being put back together. How will Price adjust to his life back in England when he learns that the child is being put in his custody?**

 **XxXx**

Price sighed in relief when he finally returned home. The military housing thankfully hadn't been destroyed. England had gotten the least of the damage from WWIII.

He walked inside and went into his bedroom where his set his duffle bag on his bed and unzipped it. The first thing his saw was the photo he had taken back from the base.

It was of him and Soap, Price had an arm slung around the younger soldiers shoulders and they both had some sort of smile on their faces.

Price felt tears threatening to form. But no, he hadn't cried since his mother died. He wouldn't start now, Soap would want him to stay strong. The captain placed the photo on his nightstand and let his finger slide over the wood frame fondly.

Soap had been his best friend, his brother, and he knew it was his fault he died. Price knew if he had listened to Soap and patched him up he might not have bled out on him. These guilty thoughts were all he thought as Price unpacked his bag.

For the first time in a long time Price removed all his holsters and utility belts. He almost felt naked without them but at the same time a weight seemed to be off him.

He took off his green button up shirt and tossed in his empty clothes basket before exiting the bedroom.

Price walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer then sat down in his chair in the living room. It was never until now that Price realized how lonely he really was.

All his friends were gone. Gaz was gone, Ghost was gone, Roach was gone and...and Soap was gone. Hell, even Yuri was gone. He supposed he still had Nikolai.

Price figured he should be thankful for Nikolai still being around. Over the years the Russian had become their most important ally and practically a part of their team. Their family really. Bravo Team and Task Force 141 had been a family and Makarov had destroyed that.

He was mostly alone, he told himself. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello, is this John Price?" A male voice asked.

"This is him," Price stated.

"Hi, my name is David with Child Services. You know John Mactavish, correct?" The man went on.

Price swallowed at the mention of Soap," Yes, I did."

"Right, I'm sorry for your loss but we have a Alison Mactavish here at the service and you are the last family member of hers that is alive," He informed Price.

Something seemed to clench and pull terribly inside Price when the man spoke. He had forgotten. He had completely forgotten about Soap's little girl.

Alison, the girl who called him Uncle John and lost her mother when she was 4 was all alone.

"What do you mean I'm the last of her family?" Price asked slowly.

"Mr Mactavish had you listed as the godfather of the child, her other family didn't survive the war so she is either going to be put in your custody or she will go to an orphanage," The man told him.

Price didn't know why but he didn't want her to go to an orphanage. He felt as if it was the last piece of Soap he had," No! You can release her into my custody."

"Mr Price does your home meet the requirements needed to raise a child? She is only 8 years old," He questioned.

"Yes, it does," Price said, Alison had been living with her grandparents since Soap was with Task Force 141," Do you know what happened to her grandparents?"

"As far as I know they sacrificed themselves for her," Came the reply and Price sighed.

"Alright, when will she get here?" He inquired.

"She will be there this afternoon," The man answered.

This afternoon? It was already nearly half past one! Price just agreed then hung the phone up. With a glance inside his guest bedroom he made sure everything was clean and ready for her. The closest was empty and everything else was clean and tidy so Price nodded in satisfaction then walked out.

He made sure all his guns were out of reach though he knew the girl knew better than to play with them. Then he stopped suddenly.

Had he really agreed to take the child in? Sure, it was Soap's daughter but could he really raise a child on his own?

Killing people seemed like a walk in the park compared to the mere thought of raising a child. Price shook his head, no, he had made a decision and he would stick to it. He owed it to Soap. It was his last unspoken request of his.

He returned to his chair and sat back down to finish his beer before she arrived.

XxXx

The doorbell rang and Price jumped awake, nearly falling out of his chair. He looked around sleepily for a moment before getting out of his chair and going to the door.

Price opened the door and saw a dark haired, rude looking woman. Then at her feet stood Alison. She was the spitting image of her father.

Dark brown hair, blue eyes and a usually confident look on her face. But at the moment she looked terrified, her blue eyes wide and her small hands clutching her bag tightly.

Price kneeled down on one knee and looked at her with a small smile," Hey, how are you Alison?"

It took a moment before she fully recognized him, then her eyes widened in surprise and relief," Uncle John!"

She dropped her bag then threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back in a strong hold, this was it, the last part of Soap there was. And he'd be sure to take care of her.

He set her down and brushed her brown hair from her face," I've missed you sweetheart."

"I missed you too Uncle John," She said with a smile.

"Hey! What did I tell you about throwing your bag on the ground?!" The other lady snapped and Price looked up at her with a glare.

"S-sorry, Mrs Bell," Alison stuttered then reached for her bag with a shakeup hand.

Price grabbed her hand to stop her then picked her bag up himself. He stood straight and kept Alison by his side as he gave the lady a firm glare," Thank you...Mrs Bell, but I can handle things from here."

She looked back at him with a glare but turn and left with snort. Price waited until she drove away to close the door and lead Alison inside.

"So, how's my little soldier been?" Price asked as he walked her to the guest room, her small hand holding his.

"I've been okay...but Grandma and Grandpa haven't come to see me," She replied sadly.

"I know...don't worry too much alright? How does staying with your old Uncle John for a while sound?" Price asked her, setting her bag on the floor by the closet.

"Sure!" Alison replied cheerily," Do you know when my Daddy is coming home?"

Price froze in his tracks. He thought that military officials had already explained what happened to her.

He looked back at her with a sad face and she furrowed her brow in confusion," Some scary looking men told me he wasn't coming back. But that can't be true, my Daddy always comes back."

He took a deep breath and sat down on the foot of the bed then put her in his lap," Your Daddy, is my best soldier and you should know that he is a hero. He's busy doing very important work right now and he won't be back for some time. I need you to understand that."

"He's never coming back?" She asked with a shaky voice and tears began forming in her blue eyes.

"I didn't say that, but he would want you to be strong. Be the little soldier he taught you to be, I know you can," Price whispered softly, tears of his own coming to his eyes as he knew that she knew what he really meant.

Alison hugged him again suddenly and buried her face against his neck as tears streamed out of her eyes, but not a sound came out of her. He held her tightly and for the first time in a long time tears fell from his eyes.

"I know Ally, I miss him too," Price said, his voice muffled from her shirt. He pulled his head back and looked at her tear soaked face before he brushed the tears away from her face," You're all I've got left now, and you better believe I'm going to take the best of care of you."

After a moment she giggled slightly and reached a small hand up to wipe away the tears on his cheeks," You're crying too Uncle John."

He nodded," That I am...I'm sorry you're stuck with me."

"Don't be sorry Uncle John, I love you," the small girl said, tilting her head to the side in confusion, as if she didn't know why Price thought she wouldn't like living with him.

"I love you too, you're the last piece of your father I have," Price replied with a small smile before he set her back on the ground and they walked out of the room," So, are you hungry?"

"Yeah! I haven't eaten since this morning," Alison said.

Price then remembered the woman who brought her," Alison, who was the woman who brought you here?"

"Mrs Bell, she's the lady who runs the orphanage, I had to stay there for a while," She explained.

"Was she mean to you?" He asked.

Alison was silent and Price put a hand on her shoulder," You can tell me."

She looked up at him and nodded," Yes."

Price pursed his lips in irritation then nodded," Thank you for telling me. Now about dinner, where would you like to go?"

XxXx

They decided to go to a local steak house, it was a restaurant that Soap had always taken Alison to when he was home. She had requested that they go here and Price wasn't about to say no.

As they got ready to leave Price grabbed his phone and dialed Nikolai's number. All of the team were practically Uncle's to the small girl so he figured she'd like to see her Uncle Nik too.

"Da?" Came the gruff voice.

"Nikolai. It's Price," He said.

"Price, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon," Nikolai told him.

"Where are you? Are you in Hereford?" Price questioned.

"Da, why do you ask?" He inquired, confused at why the former captain contacted him.

"Do you remember Alison? Soap's little girl?" The bearded man asked.

"Mm, da, I remember her. Is something wrong?" The Russian asked.

"No, well, I don't know. None of the girls' family is alive so she is in my custody. Soap had me as the godfather," He informed him.

"I see, so what is it you want from me," Nikolai asked.

"I don't want anything from you Nikolai, I was calling to see if you wanted to join Alison and I for dinner," Price told him.

"Oh, I understand now. Da, that sounds good," Nikolai agreed and Price told him the restaurant before hanging up.

As they drove Price glanced over at her and saw her looking out the window. There wasn't much to look at, building were being rebuilt and a lot of construction was going on throughout the city.

He turned the radio on for her as the silence was driving him nuts. Usually he enjoyed it but now that the sounds of war weren't sounding in his ear constantly, silence wasn't as nice as it used to be.

They arrived to the restaurant and he parked his truck, they had to park far away as the restaurant was rather packed. It was one of the few eateries that hadn't been destroyed and was still running. They got out of the truck and Price locked the doors before they started walking towards the entrance.

After a moment she turned to him and reached towards him. Price raised a brow," What?"

"Piggyback ride! Daddy always gives me one!" Alison said.

"I'm not your daddy Alison, but...I'll do the next best thing," Price said before he reached down and hoisted her up, placing her on his shoulders.

She laughed and held onto the boogie hat on his head. As they neared the entrance Price truly smiled for the first time since Soap died.

Nikolai came up next to them as they got to the door," Let me get that for you."

As he opened the door for them Alison reached her arms out towards the Russian," Uncle Nik!"

Once they got in Nikolai grinned and Price helped her off his shoulders so the Russian man could hug the girl tightly.

"I hope you've been good to your old Uncle John," Nikolai said with a slight grin.

"Shut up, she's been perfectly well behaved," Price growled out to the other man before a waitress lead them to an open table.

Alison stood between them and held both their hands. Nikolai couldn't help but snicker as they walked then leaned over to whisper to Price," I hope you know that we probably look like a couple."

Price groaned," Yes, I've fully realized that from the stares we've gotten."

Nikolai couldn't help but laugh as they arrived to their booth. Price and Alison sat on one side while Nikolai sat on the other.

After ordering drinks, Alison was given a kids menu and once she decided on what she wanted she colored with the help of Nikolai. Price smiled to himself as he watched one of his only remaining friends and his best friends daughter scribbling together.

As they argued playfully over whose drawing was better, Price decided on something.

After everything he'd been through, he could get used to this.


End file.
